


Anime Dreams

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Anime Dreams, Chanyeol/Jongin, NC-17, 3777 words- au, cosplaying, pwp, skirts, dirty talking?- because a friend tweeted about a dream in which Jongin goes to an anime convention and is really excited to go to some specific panel so he could meet his favorite voice actor Park Chanyeol





	Anime Dreams

"He's taller than me. Fuck, he's so hot when he talks I don't even mind the twitching eye and the huge ears?" Jongin says, staring in front of himself at Park Chanyeol, the man behind the voice of his favorite yaoi anime character--his favorite voice to jerk off to, as well.

Jongin's mouth hangs open unattractively, and Sehun rolls his eyes. When his eyes focus again, he tries not to fixate on the pale shaved skin on Jongin's thighs, very much exposed in his Sailor Scout costume. He looks ridiculous as Sailor Venus, and Sehun can pull off a long blond wig so much better, but the thighs--those are perfect. Jongin cranes his neck and jumps up and down, trying to get picked for the next question, and Sehun is so distracted by his thighs jiggling every time he lands back on his chair that he can't stop it when Jongin finally gets to the mic and shouts, "Park Chanyeol, can I have your number?"

Sehun goes red, but not more than Jongin does, while the entire room laughs. Chanyeol's laughter is the loudest, deep and distinct. Jongin swears.

"Fuck, he's so hot," he mutters, forgetting he is _still_ holding the mic, and everybody hears that, too. Sehun slides off his chair, and Jongin covers his mouth and tries to hide behind his fake long hair.

They can't really leave the room now. It's too crowded, and everyone is already eying them, so Jongin just sits back down and hunches after the mic is taken away from him.

"Maybe if you give me yours, too, after the workshop, we could trade," Chanyeol says from the front, and winks.

Everyone laughs and thinks it's a joke, and Sehun does, too. Jongin has managed to turn his wig around on his head, so he doesn't even see that wink.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sehun hisses at him. "I bet you just wanted him to read you manga as you jerk off to his voice. But Jongin, that isn't something you just ask of people. Not even at an anime convention," Sehun is whispering as Chanyeol gets asked boring questions like what his favorite food is and what episodes of his latest voice over job he liked the most.

Who even are these people? Jongin knows all of the answers like it were him they were talking about. Why are they all so stupid? Plus the answers are so short, and Jongin just wants to listen to Chanyeol's voice forever. "Which exit do you think he will use?" he asks Sehun, and Sehun can't resist it anymore. He slaps Jongin across his bare thigh, hard, his fingers leaving a red mark that is way too satisfying to watch spread across his skin.

Jongin yelps loudly. The wig falls on the floor completely, and when he looks up, Park Chanyeol, and the entire room, is looking right at him. Chanyeol's smile is crooked and a little feral, like maybe he's a little mad or...or something else. Jongin doesn't know what exactly, but it makes him feel hot under his bright orange collar.

When the audience calms down, the moderator wraps up the discussion, and the trailer to the new series is played. Chanyeol's voice booms as the villainous character, dressed in a spandex suit. Jongin manages to gape and stay rooted to the spot, and now that he has the visual of the tall, twitchy person with big eyes, he can't help imagining Chanyeol in that spandex suit instead of drawn character.

"You are disgusting," Sehun says to Jongin. "You just thought of him fucking you in that suit. I can tell." Not even Jongin's thighs can redeem how embarrassing it is to be Jongin's best friend. He has the worst sexual fantasies. EVER.

"Shut up," Jongin says. "You are dressed as rilakkuma. And you like them furry. Your opinion is invalid."

When they finally get up to leave, there's almost no one left and they have missed the beginning of the next autograph session they planned to attend. Sehun fusses and runs ahead, because he really wanted his Pokemon t-shirt signed, and Jongin wobbles out of the room by himself. He's thinking of just chucking the wig somewhere because it felt so heavy and hot on his head earlier. His hair is plastered to his forehead, and he wrinkles his nose at the feeling.

"Cute," Jongin hears a deep voice to the side of the door, and he jumps in surprise, then almost falls on his ass because he's actually wearing leather boots with heels. Fuck, how could Venus be so kick ass in that? He can barely walk in this shit. Two big hands steady him around his waist, and he looks up into Park Chanyeol's grinning face just inches away from his own. He's so close, and he has so much teeth.

"So very cute," Chanyeol repeats.

Jongin turns red once again--his collar is probably pale in contrast to the shade of red on his skin right now--and Chanyeol chuckles, deep and smooth. His hands don't let go, his thumbs only rubbing circles into the fabric of Jongin's tight white top. Jongin splutters.

"So," Chanyeol continues, unperturbed. "I always wondered. What kind of underwear do people wear with skirts this short?"

Jongin chokes on nothing, but when Chanyeol only waits patiently for some kind of answer, small smile in the corner of his mouth, Jongin takes a deep breath. "I could show you," he says so fast that Chanyeol must sport super powers after all if he actually heard it. Jongin can't believe he actually said that. He thought it was the worst pick up line when Baekhyun suggested it the other day, and he's _never_ this forward. But this is Park fucking _CHANYEOL_ , licking his lips and smirking _down_ at him--why does he have to be so tall? Chanyeol is so fucking creepy but so _HOT_.

"Creepy in a good way, then?" Chanyeol asks, and Jongin slaps a hand over his mouth because he said that out loud?!

"Yes," he replies in the end, almost biting his tongue off in the process, and Chanyeol smiles. This time, it's a wide and happy smile, and then he's pulling Jongin somewhere. Somewhere turns out to be a small back room full of bags and coats, and a small couch. He closes the door and locks it, too, and Jongin couldn't care less.

"So. I'm going to kiss you now because I saw you staring at me the _entire_ session, and you look so fucking hot in that costume, and I think you imagined this, so I'm really hoping it's okay," Chanyeol announces. Jongin doesn't even get a nod of his head in before his mouth is covered with Chanyeol's. Chanyeol only kisses his upper lip at first, but Jongin lets out a choked off noise that Chanyeol takes as a sign of consent because the next thing Jongin knows, Chanyeol's tongue is licking into his mouth. Jongin drops the wig to dig his fingers into Chanyeol's shoulders.

"You taste so good," Chanyeol mumbles, and Jongin shivers, his body automatically pressing closer. "Oh," Chanyeol chuckles, and Jongin's neck burns with heat. "Is it my voice?" Chanyeol asks, _right_ into Jongin's ear, and then he nibbles on it, humming as he moves to kiss down Jongin's neck.

"Fuck yes," Jongin says, not caring anymore. Whatever. He's making out in some dingy room at an anime convention with his ultimate anime voice crush, and it feels great. Chanyeol's big hands are underneath his top now, Jongin's bow skewed underneath the wide collar, but it's not like he's ever giving the costume back to Kyungsoo.

"Good," Chanyeol says happily, and sucks a bruise into Jongin's shoulder. Jongin moans and clings closer, his dick hardening in the tight boxers he actually _did_ wear. He wonders briefly if Chanyeol will like it that he color coordinated and that they are bright orange. "That means I might talk you into riding me with the skirt still on," Chanyeol continues then, tongue licking around the orange fabric serving as Jongin's neck collar.

The collar feels too tight around Jongin's throat now, and he can't get another word out. He just nods once again, earning a deep chuckle. Chanyeol's hands push his shirt up, bunching it under Jongin's armpits, and his thumb brushes against Jongin's nipple. Then Chanyeol starts moving them backwards, until he is sitting on the couch, Jongin standing between his legs.

"But only if you really talk," Jongin manages to whisper breathlessly, now that Chanyeol is not touching him, just for a minute. Chanyeol's tongue peaks out of his swollen mouth as he eyes Jongin, as if contemplating if Jongin's serious about the offer, but then he is opening his slacks with one hand, the other running up Jongin's thighs.

"You even shaved for me," Chanyeol says, smug, and _technically_ it wasn't for him, but Jongin nods anyway. "So perfect," Chanyeol commends, and Jongin's breath hitches when Chanyeol's fingers slip under his skirt and brush over his cock. "So hard for me, too." Chanyeol smiles, pulling his own cock out of his underwear, wiggling a little to get them and his pants to mid thigh. "I'm so happy," he sighs, the hand sliding down to play with the hem of Jongin's shirt.

"Tell me your name," he whispers next, and Jongin blanches because, oh, they didn't even introduce each other. Not that Chanyeol needed to be introduced.

"I'm." Jongin gasps because Chanyeol's palms are rubbing his inner thighs. "It's ... it's Jongin," he gets out.

"Jongin," Chanyeol repeats, slowly. "You are more beautiful than Venus, Jongin," Chanyeol says, and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Jongin's underwear. Jongin slumps forward a little, hands catching on Chanyeol's shoulders as Chanyeol pulls his underwear down. They get stuck on Jongin's heels when he tries to quickly get rid of them, and it's embarrassing. He sighs, but Chanyeol helps, fingers tickling underneath Jongin's knees.

"Shh, you're doing so well for me," Chanyeol praises again. Jongin whines a little, and then squeals because Chanyeol pulls him down and into his lap. "Will you kiss me again?" he asks against Jongin's ear. Jongin shudders and scoots closer to Chanyeol, his thighs pressed on either side of him, Chanyeol's and his cock now pressed together between them. Chanyeol's just as hard as Jongin, and when they kiss, this time, it's deep and hot and slick from the start.

One of Chanyeol's hands squeezes the back of Jongin's neck as they kiss, and Jongin sighs into it and tries to rut against Chanyeol's stomach. The skirt is in the way, and he whines. Chanyeol chuckles, pulling away, Jongin's bottom lips caught between his teeth. When he lets it go, Jongin licks at it on impulse.

"You're so...” Chanyeol's voice hitches, and that sound is too much for Jongin. He moves his hips, wanting more. "Like a dream come true." Chanyeol continues. "Just right, dirty and too good to be true." He slides his palm down Jongin's neck and rubs circles into his stomach where Jongin's skirt bunches up. He kisses down Jongin's jaw, and his hands pull the skirt higher so he can get a hand around both of their cocks.

Jongin arches, another moan spilling from him, and Chanyeol wraps his other arm around his waist to keep him from falling back. The pull on Jongin's cock is too dry and not firm enough, and he's going to crawl out of his skin soon, with how Chanyeol hums contently into Jongin's shoulder. He wants to ask for more, and when his eyes focus on Chanyeol's face, Chanyeol is looking back at him, like he is the one with a star crush here.

"I really want you right now. Watch you bounce on my dick as you fuck yourself open," Chanyeol says, and _that_ sounds like something from Jongin's wet dreams. He tenses in anticipation, and Chanyeol notices the change, hand dropping from his waist to smooth over Jongin's stomach. "I want to watch you use these muscles when you ride me, as your skirt bounces around us. Do you want that?"

Jongin is taken aback by the question, and Chanyeol's face pulls into a serious expression. "May I have you?" he asks, and Jongin swears out loud because Chanyeol's _asking_.

"Do you have..." he trails off, gripping Chanyeol's wrist, so that he doesn't pull away anymore.

"You're so good to me," Chanyeol mutters in reply, and Jongin sighs in relief. "But yeah, I do. Have stuff. Uhm, in my bag--inside pocket." Chanyeol points to a bag at the foot of the couch, and Jongin scrambles towards it. He finds lube and condoms, still stuffed in a bag from a drug store, bill and all. Chanyeol must have just randomly picked it up from there earlier today. Jongin chuckles, a bit of nervous tension falling away from him, and Chanyeol groans, like he almost regrets admitting it was there.

But then he's grabbing for Jongin with warm hands, and Jongin climbs back into his lap happily. He starts to open the bottle, but Chanyeol is so distracting, one hand holding onto Jongin's waist and another sliding into his hair, as he brings Jongin's forehead against his.

"I really got lucky today," he murmurs, and Jongin blushes yet again, pulling at Chanyeol's wrist so he can coat his fingers.

"So cheesy," he murmurs, and then shudders when he feels Chanyeol's hand slipping underneath his skirt again, fingers rubbing against him with purpose. Chanyeol keeps him up on his knees, mouth hot against Jongin's jaw and neck.

"Relax," Chanyeol whispers, and Jongin braces his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders, so he can hold himself up, thighs spread a little wider. "There," Chanyeol approves, and his lips skirt over Jongin's collarbones as he speaks. Jongin's wound up so tight when one of Chanyeol's fingers slips inside him.

"Shhh," Chanyeol whispers, soothing him. He can probably feel Jongin's thighs trembling. The arm around Jongin's waist tightens.

"Don't take too long," Jongin breathes out, and Chanyeol tips his head up to kiss Jongin again, shortly. He adds another finger, and Jongin digs his nails into Chanyeol's dress shirt.

"You make me so hot," Chanyeol says. His voice is getting lower as his breath shortens, and Jongin feels that by now he's talking just because Jongin has asked. "Do you want to unbutton my shirt?" Chanyeol suggests, and Jongin does want that, realizing how Chanyeol is still mostly dressed. He fumbles with the buttons while Chanyeol nips at his lips, fingers moving faster now. He scissors them a few times, and Jongin's palms slip on Chanyeol's bare chest, the shirt now hanging around Chanyeol's elbows.

Chanyeol pushes the third finger in, and Jongin bends down, hiding his face into Chanyeol's neck and breathing in his scent. "Fuck. Hurry," he mutters, and Chanyeol slowly his palm rubs over Jongin's lower back.

"So hot, you're so hot," he says, and pulls his fingers away. Jongin helps with the condom and watches Chanyeol lube himself up. Then he's wrapping his own fingers around Chanyeol's cock, pulling at it a few times before he scoots so that he's hovering over it. Chanyeol grabs his ass, holding him open, and Jongin slides down, faster than he normally would, but he wants it so much by now.

"Jongin," Chanyeol groans. He repeats Jongin’s name again and again when he sees the way it makes Jongin shiver. Jongin tries rolling his hips, and Chanyeol jerks underneath him. "Fuck Jongin," he says again, still holding onto his ass.

Jongin gets an idea then, leaning back and bracing his palms on Chanyeol's thighs, nails digging into the fabric of his slacks. "Hold my skirt up," he mutters.

Chanyeol's eyes widen, but he does what Jongin says. Like this, he can watch, and Jongin rolls his hips twice before he lifts up and sinks down to see if it'll work. Chanyeol's legs don't wobble, and Jongin wonders if voice actors all work out and are as hot as Chanyeol is right now. He starts moving with more strength, setting a pace, and Chanyeol stares, mouth open and eyes wide, one hand grabbing Jongin's thigh and the other clutching the skirt. All Jongin can hear now is them panting and the skin of his own ass hitting Chanyeol's thighs every time he slams down. It feels good, so good, and his cock is bouncing on his stomach, hitting Chanyeol's knuckles where he holds the skirt.

"Keep talking," Jongin breathes out, and Chanyeol snaps out of it.

"Feels...feels good," he gets out, moaning, eyes focusing on Jongin's face again. "You feel so good." He's clearly searching for words, eyes raking down Jongin's body, to Jongin's cock and to where he disappears into Jongin. "So hot and tight. Fuck, too good," he groans.

Jongin preens at the praise. With anyone else, it would sound like a replica from a bad porn, but in Chanyeol's voice, it's the perfect motivation to bounce faster on his cock. The head of Chanyeol's cock presses against Jongin's prostate the next time he drops down, and he moans louder, eyes finally closing and back arching.

"Hold tight," Chanyeol mutters then, and snaps his hips up, and, _oh_ , this works too, Jongin just hanging on, nails digging deeper as Chanyeol pushes into him just right.

"Harder. There, right there," Jongin groans, and Chanyeol holds his hips so he can push in faster and deeper.

The skirt falls down like this, rubs against Jongin's cock, and that is going to stain. Chanyeol presses against Jongin's prostate with every thrust now, and Jongin thinks he might come just from this, and Chanyeol's voice as he keeps trying to talk, voice wrecked and so perfect.

"So, so good, Jongin. Beautiful and hot," Chanyeol repeats like a mantra. And then, suddenly, "Fuck, I'm going to come." Chanyeol pushes in harder, his hands bringing Jongin down against him and holding him there as his hips stutter, and he groans. Jongin feels Chanyeol's orgasm in his own bones, the sound of his voice vibrating around him, and he whines, so, so close himself. Chanyeol's hand slides across his stomach and under the skirt. He grips Jongin's cock and pulls fast, slicker now when he rubs over the crown of Jongin's cock.

"Come for me, Jongin," he breathes out, and Jongin does, just like that, spilling into Chanyeol's hand and over the skirt as Chanyeol pulls at his cock until it hurts, Jongin jerking away from the touch.

Chanyeol sighs then, pulling Jongin up and off his cock. Jongin hunches over, tired and loose, and watches Chanyeol get rid of the condom and clean them up a little while they both catch their breaths. When Chanyeol's done, Jongin thinks he should get up, but he's boneless and Chanyeol smiles, swiping hair off Jongin's forehead and pulling Jongin into his chest.

Park Chanyeol is a cuddler. Jongin realizes.

Jongin doesn't know what to say or do, so he just sits there, lets Chanyeol smooth his palms up and down his thighs, listens to him hum a soft tune contently until he realizes that it's the Sailor Moon theme song. He hits Chanyeol's chest then.

"Shut up," he mutters, and Chanyeol laughs, and Jongin can feel it rumble through him.

"So, about that phone number," Chanyeol starts, and Jongin shoots up to look at him. Chanyeol's rummaging through the pockets of his pants that are still crumpled around his mid-thighs.

He finds his phone and holds it in front of Jongin to take. Jongin punches his number in and gapes as Chanyeol takes the phone back.

"Yay," Chanyeol says, and his eye twitches again. Jongin can't help it, and he kisses the corner of it. Chanyeol snaps a picture.

"What are you doing now," Jongin asks, well aware of his sweaty hair, the wide collar of his shirt askew, a hickey blooming on his shoulder.

Chanyeol winks at him. "For the contact book picture," he explains. Jongin is too weary to stop it. Instead he feels like a fool when a fuzzy warmth spreads from his stomach. That's when he realizes his own phone is stuck somewhere in one of the hidden pockets of Sehun's rilakkuma costume, so he can't ask Chanyeol to put his own number in, too. On impulse he snatches Chanyeol's phone back and calls his own number. A picture of himself, neck red, eyes sleepy and mouth swollen, blinks at him, but Chanyeol doesn't stop him, only watches as Jongin lets it ring one more time and hangs up.

They should probably get up now, Jongin thinks, but Chanyeol only mouths at his jaw, lips moving higher until they are kissing again, sweet and unhurried now. Jongin has to hold on to Chanyeol's shirt because otherwise he might fall, and his crush has been bad enough before.

When Chanyeol pulls back, it's with laughter and a spark in his eyes. "You know, now that I think about it, wouldn't it be better if you wore a costume of one of my own characters today?" he asks, winking. "Since, clearly, you like me very much."

Jongin blinks, and fights down another blush. "Would you still want to fuck me if I wore something like that?" he asks, pulling his top back in place at last.

"Hmmm..." Chanyeol blatantly checks him out again. "You know, if it was that spandex suit..." he adds.

This time, Jongin does blush, and he finally slides off Chanyeol's lap, searching for his underwear. His skirt is stained, and he can already hear what Sehun will have to say about him not keeping it in his pants even when he's wearing a _skirt_. Chanyeol chuckles and hands him the underwear with a wink, mouthing, "So cute."

Jongin feels daring. "Maybe next time," he says, not looking at Chanyeol and hopping on one of his heels as he attempts to put the underwear back on.

Chanyeol grins. "Would I still have to wait until the next anime convention if I took you out on a date? How about tomorrow?" he asks. Jongin feels like he’s falling.

He also falls on his ass, and Chanyeol's loud laughter echoes in his ears as he is helped up onto his feet again and Chanyeol searches around the room for a jacket that he wraps around Jongin's waist to hide the dark blotches on his skirt. Chanyeol fixes the big bow on Jongin’s shirt next, and smiles, mouthed crooked and one eye smaller than the other, when he’s happy with it.

Jongin is so doomed.

end

 

**a/n** : I don't even like crossdressing. Yet here I am. For Riha, who was the inspiration, the cheerleader and so wonderful to read through this when it was done and off twitter.  



End file.
